Fiore
The Kingdom of Fiore is a great land that contains many cities, forests, oceans and Guilds that are famous for their Magic. Description Fiore is a giant continent that is ruled into one Kingdom known as Fiore. It contains a vast population of legal citizens, Wizards, official officers, engineers, criminals and many more. It is surrounded by two large oceans known as the Nepsian Sea and the Venian Sea . Locations Central Fiore Central Fiore is the middle of Fiore that has a very dry climate but contains some wetlands where the land has given into the weathering and erosion. Even so it contains several famous cities and landmarks : *'Era': A large city covered by its very own unique land mass that is completly unique and very unlike even the sub tropical areas in the web valley. **'Clover Station Trainline' : A line of railroads leading through several small towns run by the main stations of those towns. This train line leads from Clover city all the way to western Fiore. ***Oshibana Station ***Onibas Station ***Shirotsume Station *'Web Valley': A large desert like flatland where the land is fissured by weathing and erosion explosing the land to the see where gysers of water come through and evaporate into the skys from time to time giving some places a plain like plantation where most of the cities are built. **Clover City **Tempost **Surgent **Boltev **Ara Ruins Northeast Fiore Northern Fiore is covered mostly in forested Areas that have been modernized by a vast amount of cities and even more small villages aswell as landmarks such as: *'Worth Woodsea': The largest forest in Fiore that spreads all across northeast Fiore. It streches from Northeast Fiore all the way to near the end of Central Fiore reaching the longitude of Sin Bay. Within the Worth Woodsea contains many locations such as: **'Uria Forest' ***Kurama Falls ***Arti **'Halen Forest' ***Vile Mountain ***Stimo Village Southeast Fiore Southeast Fiore is a grassy flatland area with low elevation that can quickly change with randomly elavated hills such as the Vandel Mountains. It has many cities and landmarks such as: *Galuna Island *'Vandel Plains ': A large land mass of plains that cover all of south east fiore and is known for its large mountain ranges that rise over the flat land. The Vandel Plains are the most populated section of Fiore containing many famous cities such as: **'Tune River' ***Magnolia Town ***Herb Island ***Hargeon Town ***Hakobe Island ****Mount Hakobe ****New Lepus ****Lupix Prison **'East Forest' ***Acalypha Town ***Oak Town ***Mount Neko **'Vandel Mountains' ***Petal Village ***Nirablo Northwest Fiore Northwest Fiore is a highly elevated area covered mostly in low elevated hills and mountains where cities ten dto prosper and is why Northwest Fiore is the capital for Magic Selling and the home base of the Rune Knights. It has a many cities and land marks such as: *'Balsam Vermillion': A large land mass of hills and lowly elavated mountains that wrap around the Venian Bay. The Vermillion is densly populated with many cities like: **Hosenka **Delvia **Mount Tario **Rune Bastion *'Venian Bay' : The coast line of Northwestern Fiore that wraps around the Venian Sea. Within it's territory their are many coastal cities and islands: **Zuma Garden **Venship Island **Ken Island **Tremmer Island Category:Land Mass